This application relates to a method of repairing broken electrical and plumbing conduit that extends outward from concrete foundations.
Electrical conduit is often embedded in concrete foundations and floors of commercial and residential buildings, so that electrical wiring can be run at a later time. Since concrete foundations and floor are poured before any internal walls and other structures are erected, short sections of conduits extend vertically above the foundation and floor at every location of an electrical source. In large construction projects, there may be hundreds of exposed conduit ends extending from the concrete foundation and floors. In the course of construction, these exposed ends of the electrical conduit are often broken off by workers and equipment in the course of moving materials, erecting interior walls and other construction activities. The broken conduit ends must be repaired so that additional sections of conduit can be connected to them to complete the installation of the electrical systems.
More often than not, the conduit breaks off near the foundation. Consequently, repairing the broken conduit requires breaking up the foundation around the broken conduit end to expose the end so that a coupling can be attached over it. Once the coupling is connected to the exposed broken end, the concrete foundation is patched around the repaired conduit.
Repairing the broken conduit embedded in a concrete foundation is an expensive and time consuming project. A large construction site may have hundreds of exposed conduit ends broken over the course of the construction project. Repairing broken conduit ends is a time consuming expense that is not factored into the cost of most construction projects. Consequently, a method for quickly and easily repairing broken conduit ends is needed.